


sticking like some glue

by intherubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae isn’t subtle and he isn’t patient, but neither is Joonmyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticking like some glue

**Author's Note:**

> written november 2013

'A tipsy Jongdae is not subtle' is probably an observation that ranks along with ‘Jongin is sleepy in the morning’ in shock value.

Their managers treating them to beef and soju is always a rare exercise in gluttony for them, servers bringing out heaping platters of meat and glass clinking against the rims of ceramic cups. If it’s been a long day it doesn’t take much for Jongdae to be listing to the side, head lolling onto Joonmyun’s shoulder, hand squeezing at Joonmyun’s knee under the table as his laughter gusts damp and alcohol sweet against Joonmyun’s neck. Sometimes Baekhyun will cram himself between them to break it up with a look of exaggerated disgust on his face. Jongdae usually just tries to press messy kisses to his cheek or tickle up his side until Baekhyun squirms away with hapless giggles.

Joonmyun would roll his eyes, act put upon by Jongdae’s dramatics, the obvious hand he lays obscenely low on the small of Joonmyun’s back, the whispered filth in his ear that really isn’t whispered at all but, the heat it brings to simmer under Joonmyun’s skin aside, really it makes it easier. The others are already unamused with them enough by the time they get back to the dorm Jongin doesn’t even glance at the triple he shares with them, toes off his shoes at the door and immediately heads to Sehun’s closet to ferret for sweats to sleep in.

Jongdae isn’t subtle and he isn’t patient, but neither is Joonmyun. Behind the closed door it takes seconds for Joonmyun to have his hands anchored at the tops of Jongdae’s thighs, right under the swell of his ass, pulling Jongdae close so he fits in the space between his legs as they stumble clumsily towards the sheets, Jongdae sucking the corner of his jaw and making hurried whining noises.

They’re practiced enough it doesn’t take much talking, only heated murmurs of ‘just… _yeah_ ’ and ‘ _let me_ …’ before the skin of their chests is sliding together with Joonmyun’s arm bent and flexing so he’s three knuckles deep in Jongdae. Joonmyun kisses down the jut of his throat soothingly, Jongdae’s head bearing back into the pillow as he tilts his hips and asks for it without shame.

Joonmyun’s careful when he circles a hand at the base of himself and presses in where Jongdae’s slick and ready for him, Jongdae’s body giving to the pressure until Joonmyun’s sinking in smoothly, Jongdae’s mouth falling slack and silent, eyes half lidded and glassy. It always starts off slow, Joonmyun giving tentative pushes, nosing against the vulnerable skin of Jongdae’s collarbones. Their limbs grapple and twine together, Joonmyun’s arms slipping under the bow of Jongdae’s back and Jongdae’s ankle hooking against Joonmyun’s calf.

Jongdae likes to be on top, his grin curling into Joonmyun’s mouth as her rolls them, but neither of them can ever seem to give up being flush and intimate against each other. Jongdae rides him, needy rocks of his hips, his back arcing as he tongues at Joonmyun’s bottom lip and his cock bobs heavily between their stomachs. The hand Joonmyun has cupping Jongdae’s neck drags up, thumb gentle against his temple, until his fingers tangle in Jongdae’s soft hair. Joonmyun likes to be able to pet down the naked line of Jongdae’s spine, dewy and flecked with birthmarks, squeezes the plump of Jongdae’s cheek so Jongdae huffs coy and kittenish against his mouth and they lose their rhythm because they’re too busy nosing at each other with dopily. Until Jongdae feels at where he’s splitting Jongdae open with curious fingers and Jongdae’s laugh degenerates into a groan, his forehead thunking against Joonmyun’s.

It’s an awkward angle, his wrist bent and wedged between them, but Jongdae pumps his own cock, the shiny head disappearing through the clutch of his fist. When he nuts off up his belly he goes shuddery still, his thighs trembling as Joonmyun dicks him through it unwaveringly and Jongdae paints their skin with tacky spunk.

Joonmyun can never help feeling pleased with himself when he can fuck the orgasm out of Jongdae, tries to hide his smirk in Jongdae’s shoulder, but it also means Jongdae going loose and pliant on him. Frenzied kisses subside to sleepy nuzzling so Joonmyun hitches Jongdae’s thigh up his hip for leverage to press Jongdae back into the sheets. Joonmyun can already feel the coil tightening low in his gut with Jongdae murmuring vulgar encouragement and docile to Joonmyun bending his knees to his chest so he can rut into him deep.

When he can feel the edge creeping up he pulls out all the way leaving them both bereft and Jongdae makes a small breathy noise with a shiver. Joonmyun strips his cock, movements going stuttery as he starts to lose it. The tendons in his pale forearm flexing and tense, the other taut and holding him over Jongdae. There’s a mess smeared under Jongdae’s bellybutton and he runs his fingertips through it lazily, brings them up to suck them into his mouth obscenely and the sight has Joonmyun’s eyelids fluttering shut. A guttural sound rumbles out of his throat as his cock kicks in his grip, shooting across Jongdae’s tummy so he’s even filthier while Jongdae’s steadying palm presses hot and flat to Joonmyun’s spasming stomach.

Joonmyun licks into Jongdae’s mouth as the heady rush mellows, Jongdae subdued and splayed under him. One of Jongdae’s hands snakes out to the side, Joonmyun thinks he’s looking for his hand to link their fingers, Joonmyun’s stupidly fond of a cuddly fucked out Jongdae, but he reaches past Joonmyun and stretches to snag one of Joonmyun’s sweaters off the floor and wipes through the splattering on his stomach with it.

“Yah!” Joonmyun squawks in horror but Jongdae just cackles and tugs him back down by the nape of his neck as he tosses the defiled cardigan aside.

The grin Jongdae presses to the corner of Joonmyun’s mouth is sly, “That’s what you get for being a slob.”


End file.
